1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk file apparatus and, more particularly, to a cartridge transfer mechanism for use in a disk file apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of conventional disk file apparatus is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 61-13637 (1986).
The cartridge transfer mechanism of this disk file apparatus comprises a cartridge feed and discharge port which is provided at the side of the apparatus which is closer to a carrier, and a slide mechanism which takes in a cartridge through the port and slides it horizontally toward an accommodating shelf, so that the cartridge is taken in through the feed and discharge port and once slid toward the accommodating shelf and then disposed at a position where the cartridge is able to be transferred to the carrier. Thereafter, the cartridge is loaded into a loader by the operation of the carrier.
The above-described arrangement suffers, however, from the following problem. Namely, when a cartridge inserted from the cartridge feed and discharge port slides toward the accommodating shelf, it crosses the vertical travel path of the carrier. For this reason, it has heretofore been possible to dispose the transfer mechanism only at a position where it will not interfere with the movement of the carrier, that is, at either the upper or lower portion of the disk file apparatus. Therefore, a large-sized disk file apparatus has a fear of the transfer mechanism hindering the operation of loading and unloading cartridges through the feed and discharge port.